The center of Youko and Kuramas Heart
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: ( Kurama& OC) When Kurama is greeted with a face from the past his heart seems to fall in love all over again but Karasu comes and threatens that love can the two lovers servive?
1. Kuramas flashback

(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters only my CC so please don't sue me )  
  
"Youko! Earth to Youko." Yomi Youko Kuramas companion was sitting outside in the wild forest deep inside the Makai realm. All of Youkos' bandit friends sitting around a warm camp fire. The light barely shinning on the face of Silvery Kitsune demon that was standing there with his arms crossed over his waist waiting for the return of his beloved. He was dressed in his usual white tunic and shoes .His long silver hair brushing in the breeze as his golden eyes shinned out from the night. His stance showing how impatient he was for Tsumi to return. "She has been gone for two hours. "His slender fingers were tapping on his forearms. He kept his golden eyes scanning around the forest for sign or image of Tsumi. She pleaded with him to give her the next assignment and giving the look she had on her face Youko couldn't bring himself to tell her no. He was certain she would fail and come back so where was she? His mind was racing with thoughts and ideas on what could have happened to her or what she was doing. "Give it a rest already Youko. Tsumi is fine." He muttered his hand holding an apple as his teeth would sink into the skin and take a bite the crunching noises echoing making Youko more jumper then ever before. "She knows that she shouldn't be out this late not without me." He muttered turning his back towards his comraid. "She is a big girl Youko. Tsumi can take very good care of herself and she is a great Bandit." A simple nod of his head would follow. He had grown feelings towards Tsumi and even claimed her as his mate a few nights back. He planed on living the rest of his life with her and his bandit group. Is world suddenly come crashing down as he turned his head his white kitsune ears perking as they heard footsteps closer to them. "Yomi there is someone coming closer." His words sending a cold chill down his fellow bandits, as he would crouch down near Yomi. Demons stood there, their hands holding onto their own weapons crouching down near Youko and Yomi silently. The footsteps grew closer with each breath they all took in .The wind howling against their ears as right then a fellow bandit fell to the floor. His white tunic stained with crimson blood pouring from his chest and onto the ground, staining it."M-My lord..Youko.Tsumi has." Youkos ears perked instantly as he rushed to his side looking down at his fallen friend. "Tsumi is she all right?" His tone of voice showing his concern to know the location on her whereabouts. He then turned the body around. "Tell me" the bandits voice was shaky as he was about to die. "She has been. Kill my lord." The young bandits hand dropped to the dirt a deep sleep coming over him that wouldn't allow him to live again. Youkos fists would clench the words "Dead" sinking into his head as his eyes shut tight he couldn't believe it. The only person he had grown to care for to truly love and honor was took from him so roughly. He knew that he shouldn't have allowed her to leave now her death was on his hands. He had slaughtered his love. 


	2. first Incounter

The red headed boy sprung up in his bed. The covers falling down to his waist as he was breathing heavy. The cold sweat rolling down his brows as his emerald eyes studied his hands swearing that crimson blood covered them before a simple shake of his head would happen a faint smile crossing over his thin lips. "Kurama it was nothing but a nightmare nothing but a trick of the mind." The words muttering softly through his lips brushing telling himself to pay no attention towards it, but the feeling of the blood stayed on his hands. He could feel the cold liquid dribbling down in between his fingers and hit against his covers and thighs. He then used his right hand to push the heavy winter covers aside and rose to stand on his feet. He was dressed in a pair of red silk pajamas that showed a bit of his nice figure. He then walked over towards the window on the side wall his palms going up against the top ledge and pushing up to have a blast of cold air hit his chest and fill into the room making papers on his desk push off onto the floor. His bare feet hitting against the carpet as he figured he wouldn't be able to sleep again .A sigh passing through his lips yet again as he walked a bit forward and took his oh so familiar seat at his desk. His mind showing the images over and over again." Why do I still have haunting over that dream?" He then shook his head a bit hearing the sounds of his mother down stares getting breakfast ready for him a smile coming over his lips as he then quickly walked into his closet and changed into his Meiou Private Academy uniform. He headed out waring the uniform that was pinkish with a long yellow strip down his chest and his black shoes covering his feet. Kurama stepped out his hand grabbing his purple backpack that had a yellowish foxtail key chain on the side pocket with his right hand and then swung it around his back walking down the staries to see his mom cooking behind the stove. "Good morning mother." He leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek." Oh Shuichi please seat down and have some breakfast before you leave for school." Kurama should simply shake his head no as he waved his hands. "There is no need for that mother. I'll simply have a piece of toast and a juice box." He reached into the fridge pulling out the juice item and picked up a piece of toast on his way out. Heading towards the school at a nice even pace his bag around his shoulder as his teeth sunk into the bread and took a bite. Then placing the plastic white straw inside the boxes whole and brought it to his lips taking a sip as the liquid rolled down his throat. "I should hurry I need to reach the school on time." Kurama then rushed down the sidewalk his hand holding the back in place as he then finished the juice tossing it into a nearby wastebasket and was about to turn the corner when he smacked foreheads with a young girl. His ears catching an "ow" coming from her lips as she was about to fall into the busy street with the cars rushing by when she was caught by a pair of comforting arms. "w-what?" Her artic blue eyes opened up and looked to see Kurama holding her with his arms around her waist as he had pulled her to safety." Oh Im sorry." The words muttered past through her hips as her long artic blue hair was a bit of a mess. "No it was complete fault on my count." Kuramas arms soon left her waist moving to have his hands inside his pockets." I am Shuichi Minamino." The words seeming to mutter off his lips as his eyes scanned over her. "I'm Tsumi Akamatsu "She was dressed in a Meiou Private Academy uniform as well. Her hands straightening out her skirt as she blushed a bit. Kurama soon found himself missing the feel of her in his arms and he couldn't understand why." How could she." He muttered softly."She had the same feeling as..the girl in my dream before.." Tsumi smiled holding the book in her palms." Well shall I walk with you?' Shuichi was then pulled out of his thought world. "Yes of course. "his tone was soft and reasurring to her as he then offered her his elbow and she took it. The two walking together towards the school." 


	3. Movie date brings back memmories

(Hey everyone its EverKuramasMate I hope your enjoying the story so far because I enjoy writing it. If you do then please review.)  
  
Whenever Kurama was near Tsumi he always seemed to feel like he had known her from somewhere before and what even surprised him more was the feeling of Youko stirring inside him from her aura made him sure that he must have known her from somewhere. His mind was racing with ideas. "Shuichi!" Tsumis voice sounded through the crowd of people as the two were standing inline for a movie thanks to his mother for pushing him out of the house saying she was going on a date and Shuichi should as well instead of staying home and placing his nose inside the textbook what he usually done. "Oh I'm coming." He muttered out before he walked over towards Tsumi she was smiling as she looked to the movie photos and had her arms behind her back as Shuichi bought the tickets and the two headed inside. They had decided on horror movie over some romance movie. His emerald eyes looked at the giant screen, as there weren't very many people in here mostly couple that come to make-out or try to. "There are two over here Shuichi. "She had a nice hold on his right arm pulling him over towards the seat in the middle row near the center were they had a nice view of the screen. Shuichi had a warm smile on his face as he noticed the movie had started to two sharing a large popcorn as Tsumi would use her thumb to flip one in the air and catch one in her mouth chuckling a bit if it bounced off her nose making a warm smile cross Shuichi lips as he would glance to her from the corner of his eyes." Having fun?" the look remained on his face as he picked up a couple pieces and tossed them into his mouth and chewed. A soft chuckle would come from her lips as she then nodded her head to his comment smiling taking a sip from her soda on her left hand side." I always have fun I don't like to live life without a smile." Shuichi nodded his head once. "Yes so it seems that way." The movie started to play the two moving to show their full attention towards the screen as the music roared in the small theater room and Boomed. Tsumi studying the screen with intense eyes following each movement of the actors someone then was killed the guy appearing out of nowhere causing Tsumi to jump and grip onto Kuramas hand in hers moving to place her face in his shoulder. Kuramas emerald green eyes looking down at the small figure that jumped onto him from the movie a slow smile coming over his face as this felt somewhat familiar for him and warm. Kurama was enjoying it the feeling of her taking comfort in him before she pulled back looking up at his eyes as hers eyes "Twinkling" a bit. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She turned a crimson shade in her cheeks before she pulled away returning her gaze to the screen a bit embarrassed on what she just did. "That is quite all right do not be troubled by it." He smiled towards her taking in a breath to calm his fast beating heart that still lingered to have her touch before He suddenly saw another flash back come over his eyes not knowing that Tsumi was having the same one as he. Flash back starts "Stop him! Thief!" a strange white blur past through the small village inside the Makai realm in a small city near one spirit world headquarters. The white blur was nothing more then Youko Kurama the great demon thief. In his hand was a golden goblet. "It seems that man has no sense it fashion this goblet went out more then ten years ago." He had a mug look on his face when he could hear the sounds of someone crying in pain. "Hmm this might strike my interest." Youko then walked over behind a broken down village home and there standing in the mud was a small girl with long blue hair she was dressed in a light pale green tunic that was covered with wholes and mud. His golden eyes instantly going over the small petite form in the dirt standing near her was two large B- class demons smirking. "Well it seems we have a few more lessons to give you before you realize that you shouldn't speak to us in that manor." One of them sent a hard smack to the girls' cheek making her fall back onto the dirt. "Heh, this ones no fun anymore lets just use her and get it over with." The second one was slowly removing his shirt before he was stopped with some sort of long throne whip wrapping around his wrist and pulled. "What the hell?!" the two demons turning their head looking towards the rook where they saw a shadowy Kitsune (fox) demon. "Who the hell are you?!" the figure jumped down and within a single moment the tip of the whip slashed through one of the demons killing him and leaving the second as the blood rushed along on the floor. The girl scooting back on her hands a bit in fear. "What ever you have planed for this young lady you well desist." the tone seemed familiar to the demon as his eyes then went wide from the shock. "No...it's him its Youko" A slow smirk crossed over his lips as he looked towards the demon ." you have done a dirty thing. "He then without warning slashed straight through his neck with the whip watching the head drop down to the ground and the body slump over afterwards. The young girl scooted back shaking, as she was afraid for her life as she watched the savoir or her killer stepped towards her dropping the rose from his hand. "You don't hide." His voice was commanding as she then froze. "What is your name? "The girl turned around to face him and then slowly got to her feet. Crimson blood dripping from the side of her face were she was hit with a rock it hitting against the floor. "T-Tsumi." Youko took a piece of material from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound. He felt the need to watch over her and protect her for any sort of harm. "I am- " "Youko" She cut him off before he was able to finish. "I know. "She watched his hand and then smiled. "Thank you." She then was about to walk away when Youko picked her up in his arms holding her to him." I saved you life so in return I get you." Tsumi was a bit shocked and shaking thinking he was going to take advantage of her but was surprised when he wasn't moving. " Don't worry I don't take my force." He then dashed off towards his den were Yomi and the other bandits were waiting for his return. Tsumi had rolled over cradling against his chest as she soon found herself asleep feeling protected and warm like she had never had before and grew to like it and its owner. Flash back end 


End file.
